Payback!
by ADaviesgrl
Summary: strictly one shot about how Jade finally pays back Tori for when she help Jade and Beck get back together months ago. Things get good. wink wink! Read and Review please!


Tori woke up late Saturday morning and her head was pounding. It was defiantly one of the worst headaches of her life. She tried to remember why. It came to her like a flashback. Her parents and Trina were gone for the weekend and she through a little party last night that involved a heavy amount of alcohol. The entire gang was there plus a few extra people, mostly girls from Northridge that Rex had invited. It wasn't long before things started getting intense. People started getting extremely drunk, and doing all sorts of things. People were hooking up, making out, fighting, it was an all out party. Tori had noticed Beck making out with his new Northridge girlfriend in the couch. Cat was over talking with some random dude, Robbie and Rex stood in a corner awkwardly, Andre was just about passed out next to Beck and Jade was cutting up a beer box with a pair of scissors. Suddenly Tori felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned to see a beautiful but unknown girl sitting next to her that seemed just about drunk as she was herself. Without any warning the girls' lips were on hers and her hand was on Tori's side pulling her closer. Tori didn't resist and deepened the kiss as she slid her tongue across the girls bottom lip making her moan slightly. Their lips moved in sync, both exploring each others mouths, moans escaping now and then.

Tori was shook out of her flashback when she heard herself moan.

"Damn, I just made myself hot," Tori said to herself.

She got up and made her way downstairs to try and flush the memory and feeling out of her system. When she got downstairs she saw the disaster that was left behind. She picked up the majority of it, but she was still so horny. She HAD to take care of it one way or other so she made her way back up to her room. She made herself comfortable on her bed and pulled out her vibrater from her bedside table. She turned it on full speed. She tried and tried forever and she couldn't get any satisfaction. She turned it off and through it back in the drawer.

'I need some quick!' she thought to herself

She goes through a list of possibilities. Andre… no he's like a big brother. Beck? No he's with that Northridge chick. There is no way she'd touch Robbie or Sinjin or even Rex. She laughed at the thought to what Rex would be saying right now 'You don't know what I got!' A girl? She's always been open about her sexuality. Cat? No way to straight.

"JADE! Tori yelled. Jade wasn't completely straight and she owed her from when she helped her get her and Beck back together. Tori texted her.

"Time to pay up Jade! You know from that time I helped u with Beck X Tori"

"What do you want Vega X Jade"

"Come to my house and plan on spending the night! X Tori"

"Oh god! Okay give me 10 minutes! X Jade"

Tori hurried up and got showered and ready for Jade's arrival. While she was in the shower she imaging about how things may happen and it made her even more hot. She finished her shower and picked out her tightest and shortest shorts and a low cut shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage. She went down stairs and waited for Jade. Tori jumped when she heard the hard knock on the door. She rushed to answer it.

"Okay Vega, lets get this over wi…oh my god," Jade said eyes wide after seeing more skin of Tori then ever before.

"What? Like what you see?" Tori asked seductively spinning giving Jade a full view

"I uh, it's not a bad view no. You look really, you look really…" Jade stuttered a bit

"Really what?" Tori asked walking closer to Jade

"Really be…beautiful," Jade couldn't stop stumbling over her words

"Oh my god did Jade West just say I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, don't get used to it!" Jade yelled pulling herself back together.

Tori turned around and walked sexily towards the stairs and into her room and poor Jade couldn't help but stare the whole way. Her tight shorts didn't cover much. When they finally made it to Tori's room Jade was caught off guard when she felt herself being thrown onto Tori's bed as soon as the door clicked shut. She watched as Tori walked over slowly, climb on top of her and lean down so their noses were touching.

"So, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Tori whispered in Jade's ear then blowing a little. She felt Jade shutter a little.

Before Jade could answer Tori's lips crashed onto hers. It was a very heated kiss in the matter of seconds, and soon tongues were exploring new mouths. Jade was stunned, but went with it. She had never admitted to anyone, barely even herself that Vega was hot and amazing. She'd had dreams of this happening but never in her wildest dreams did she think it'd come true. She was shaken back to reality when she heard Tori moan into the kiss, and felt Tori's hips rocking slightly. This was it, Tori was hot and wanted her, and Jade wasn't going to pass up on this chance. Jade felt her hand reach up and grab Tori's hips and let a soft moan escape her lips. The longer the kiss progressed the more Tori's hips began to rock wildly onto Jade's making her equally wet now. She started rock back when Tori stopped to stand up and pull of her shorts and panties revealing even more of her long tan legs and then pulling off her shirt revealing a braless chest. Jade could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as her eyes roamed over the now naked body. She was so mesmerized by it that she almost didn't realize it was coming closer again. Tori grabbed the bottom edge of Jade's shirt and basically ripped it off of her hungry to see her pale skin, and equally as fast ripped off Jade's lacy black bra letting the pale mounds of flesh fall. Tori dove in and took one of Jades nipples into her mouth making Jade moan softly. Tori flicked her tongue over the sensitive skin while her hand pinched and massaged the other nipple. Jade's breathing began to hitch with pleasure and she needed more then and now! She reached down and undid her own shorts and pulled them down quickly with her boy short underwear, leaving her completely nude. Tori continued to explore Jade's breasts hungrily driving Jade insane. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed relief.

"Tori, please!" Jade begged asking for more.

"Please what?" Asked Tori playing stupid

"Touch me please, I need you down there!" Jade whispered barely able to get the words out.

Tori started to slowly kiss trails down Jade's pale flat stomach only stopping for a split second to give Jade a sly wink before diving in and tasting Jade for the first time. Tori's tongue moved slow and lightly at first but as Jade's moaning and breathing started to increase, so did Tori's tongue. Rubbing her tongue over the little sensitive nub numerous times making Jade's back arch in pleasure.

"Tori, more, I need more!" Jade almost screamed

Tori reached up and slid two fingers in to Jade. Pumping them slowly at first then picking up speed. She used her other hand to tease Jade's nub.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…TORIIIIIII" Jade screamed lifting her hips up off the bed.

Tori helped Jade ride out her orgasm. Before she knew it, Jade flipped her over on to her back and was kneeling in front of her.

"Do you know what my favorite movie is?" Jade asked smirking

'The Scissoring?" Tori said confused

"Exactly!" Jade said scissoring Tori.

Tori cried out at the feeling of her own clit touching Jade's both started thrusting their hips back and forth fiercely, making them moan in almost unison.

"Oh yes Jade, right there, right there." Tori moaned causing Jade to grind faster.

"Don't stop, don't stop! JADE!" Tori screamed as the both orgasmed together. Eventually Jade collapsed next to Tori with a heavy sigh, trying to catch her breath

"Thanks for paying up. I needed it." Tori said smiling

"Anytime," Jade said winking

Please read and review, i want complete honesty but be nice please. thanks :)


End file.
